Carta islamica dei diritti delle donne nella stanza da letto
La Carta islamica dei diritti delle donne nella stanza da letto, (Islamic Bill of Rights for Women in the Bedroom in inglese) è stata compilata dalla scrittrice femminista musulmana Asra Nomani. Fu promossa negli Stati Uniti nel 2004 dalle Figlie di AgarDal nome della moglie-schiava di Ibrāhīm. (Daughters of Hajar), un gruppo di 7 influenti femministe progressiste musulmane. Storia Nomani scrisse questa Carta in onore di Agar, la madre ancestrale di tutti gli arabi, che ebbe il coraggio di vivere sola nel deserto insieme al figlio Ismaele da cui sarebbe stata generata - secondo la Bibbia e il Corano - la stirpe araba.CNN.com - Transcripts A proposito Asra Nomani ha dichiarato: :« Ho ripercorso la tradizione di tutte le donne di coraggio che hanno costruito l'Islam nel I secolo. Molto tempo fa, le donne godevano di partecipazione, ed erano leader. Ho ripercorso le orme di questa grande donna, madre dell'Islam, Hajar. Si recò alla Mecca, ove ristette da sola con suo figlio. Lei è la fonte della nostra religione. Ed io siedo davanti a voi, con la sua forza che mi scorre nelle vene. Ho ripercorso le sue orme, potendone sentire la forza. E sapevo che noi avremmo dovuto reclamare il nostro posto, il posto che ci spetta di diritto, di donne nell'Islam. » Compilò la lista di ritorno dalla Mecca, dove Asra ebbe modo di notare il trattamento egalitario di tutti gli individui che non aveva modo di notare nella sua moschea di Morgantown (Stati Uniti): :« Alla Mecca mi sentivo realizzata. Non dovevo entrare dall'ingresso posteriore. Non esistevano ingressi posteriori. Non dovevo pregare nelle ultime file, ma pregavo vicino a mio padre. Entravo dalla porta principale, con lui. Quando cercai di fare lo stesso nella mia moschea a Morgantow, tutti iniziarono a strillare, ad urlarmi di entrare dall'ingresso posteriore. Mi fu detto di sedere sul balcone. E per quasi due anni, abbiamo combattuto, siamo entrate dalla porta principale, nella sala principale della moschea. Adesso, sono sotto processo perché 35 uomini hanno firmato una petizione per allontanarmi a causa del disturbo che ho creato. Così il 1º marzo, l'inizio del mese della storia delle donne, ho lanciato ciò che orgogliosamente chiamiamo il Tour delle Libertà per le donne musulmane. Ho affisso alle porte della mia moschea i 99 precetti per aprire i cuori, le menti e le porte nel mondo musulmano. Vicino ad essi, ho affisso la Carta islamica dei diritti delle donne nella moschea, ed una carta dei diritti delle donne nella stanza da letto, in modo che noi possiamo affermare e rivendicare i diritti che l'Islam ha creato per le donne. » Elenco dei diritti I dieci diritti elencati sono: # Le donne hanno il diritto islamico di avere rispettose e piacevoli esperienze sessuali. # Le donne hanno il diritto islamico di prendere decisioni indipendenti sul loro corpo, incluso il diritto di dire no al sesso # Le donne hanno il diritto islamico di prendere decisioni indipendenti sul loro partner, incluso il diritto di dire no ad un marito che sposa una seconda moglie. # Le donne hanno il diritto islamico di prendere decisioni indipendenti nella scelta di un partner. # Le donne hanno il diritto islamico di prendere decisioni indipendenti sulla contraccezione e la riproduzione. # Le donne hanno il diritto islamico di essere protette da abusi fisici, emotivi e sessuali. # Le donne hanno il diritto islamico della privacy sessuale. # Le donne hanno il diritto islamico di essere esentate da criminalizzazioni o punizioni per atti sessuali consenzienti con adulti. # Le donne hanno il diritto islamico essere salvaguardate da dicerie e calunnie. # Le donne hanno il diritto islamico alla sanità e educazione sessuale. Note Voci correlate * Condizione della donna nell'Islam * Carta islamica dei diritti delle donne nella moschea Riferimenti * * * Categoria:Voci